Don't Stop Believing
by fountainleavenworthcrawford
Summary: Princess Rosella and Fountain Leavenworth-Crawford are twin sisters. The only difference is, Fountain is a servant in Rosella's haughty eyes. Will Norway, the prince of Norway discover Fountain's true destiny as his queen? NorwayxOC oneshot OOC Norway


(Like the servant of evil..but some changes) I watched the queen walk around her room in glee. She was my twin after all. I was her servant. She was meeting the prince she has been engaged with. I was happy for her. Jealousy did not spark me because, my love will come at the right time. Though I was worried. My sister being the queen is blamed for a lot. It may be her fault, but I don't want any revolts starting. I hope this prince is not dumb and makes the country better. "Y/n" the butler, Felix called me. I went out of the queen's bedroom and went to Felix in the hall way. "I totally forgot the shopping list so I didn't get anything at the market, can you like please do this for me" he begged. "Don't worry I will" I said. I put on my common clothes, so no one will suspect me as a maid or the queen. We are twins but I guess you can say I do well looking different. I took my hair out of it's bun and went out with money and bags. Its our birthday soon. I lied and said mine is months away so no one can suspect a thing. In honesty I was the older twin, but before my mother died, she sent me on a self defense training. Rumor had it I died before getting there. The thing that really happened was a man named Ike, part of the three heroes saved me. He took me in and kept it a secret. He had a girl with him named Mimi, she was older than me by a few years. She was like a sister to me. During the time I was with Ike and Mimi I trained and learned how to be a servant. Then we went back to the castle. Rosella, my queen accepted me as her servant. Now I am the top servant. I don't know if she knows if its me or not. I went to a shop and bought the food that was going to be prepared for the queen's birthday. When I walked out the door I accidentally ran in to someone. I fell backwards and landed on my butt. As I fell I dropped the bags. "Sorry miss" the man said. He got down to his knees helping me pick up my bags. He was looking down and was wearing a hat so I couldn't see him that well. I grabbed a bag in front of me at the same time he did. I looked up at him and he looked up. He was a handsome young man. He had dull eyes that were blue like the ocean. He had blond hair. He stood up and offered me a hand. I took his hand and got up. He handed me the bags. "Thank you sir" I bowed. "It was nothing" he said looking away. "My name is Y/n" why did I just say that? "Ah...Luka-" he stopped short. "Luka?" I said. My sister was engage to Prince Lukas. How strange I meet a Luka today. "Yeah, my name is Luka" he said. "Are you lost or new, I just never seen you around her before" I said. I wanted to befriend this man, Luka, so I'll get to know him some more. He seems nice. "Yeah...I guess thats fine" he mumbled. I smiled. During our time together I told him I worked for a the queen. When he heard queen he shivered. He was a son of the a rich land owner so he didn't work. I said that it must be nice. He shook his head. It wasn't? I didn't push him. After an hour I decided it would be best to got back. "Luka, it was nice meeting you, but I must back to the queen. I hope we see each other again" I said saying my good bye. "Bye" ~~~ "What like took you so long?" Felix ask helping me bake. "Hm? Oh I met man, his name is Luka" I said. "Do I smell a love story?" Felix asked. "We just met" I protested. "So give me the juicy details" he asked rumming my butt with his. 'He is a son of a wealthy land owner-meaning he won't see me as a wife. He is pale with deep blue eyes, not the aqua the deep sea blue, and he has blond hair" I said. 'Aw so cute!" he said. Just then Nikolai came in with Rosella. "I'm just checking to see how things are going." Rosella said. "what sliver ware are we going to use for the party?" Nikolai asked. "I like the ones with the fish designs on them" Rosella replied. Nikolai opened a dour finding the fish ones were gone. "Queen, I am sorry, they are gone" Rosella's eyes widen. She growled and left. "I wonder where they are" I sighed. "Maybe they're stolen" Felix said. "Who would steal them?" I asked. "Probably Ike" Nikolai said. "Ike would never do that" I said defending my foster father. Nikolai walked out of the room. We don't talk much with Felix around. Normally we talk about family life. He too is a foster child. Before Rosella was Queen, we used something called the three heroes, which were Ike, the solider/doctor, Villetta, the sorceress, and Mira, the solider who is now our head maid. Mira is Nikolai's foster mother. Its what we have in common, being a foster child. We don't know much of Felix's history though. ~~~~~~~~party time Rosella allowed me to be a guest at the party. I just had to help her get ready first. She was wearing a red ball gown with a bow on the front. She wore a feathery red mask with a black trim like her dress. "Thank you my dear, just say if you dance with some one your father owns land and is wealthy" Rosella said entering her party. I got a blue ball gown. It wrapped around my shoulders and had a white trim. I saved enough money for white gloves and Mira loaned me a diamond necklace. I wore a mask made out of duck feathers and a blue stone between the eyes, I bought it from a pawn shop. No one will notice, I hope. I wondered if Luka will be there. He is rich so that could be why he would come. Luka, such a strange name, well he is a strange man...oh my gods/god, I'm falling for a man I just met, what am I, Disney? I walked out to the floor. It was filled with couples twirling across the dance floor. I stood by a wall to let people know I'm single and ready to mingle. Then the music stopped. "PRINCE LUKAS HAS ARRIVED" A duke said. People stopped and stepped aside. I wanted to see the prince for the first time. I saw him walking in the aisle he was...LUKA!? My sister was getting to Luka. As he walked by, our eyes met. His eyes widen. He was wearing a mask but it was Luka the man I met. Okay, I'll just call him Lukas not to confuse myself. Well I shouldn't blame him, I mean all he did was take off the s in his name. But it was, even his first story to believe he would and could love me. Rosella got her ass of her throne and take Lukas' hand to dance. I didn't want to watch this. I went outside to the hedge maze. I didn't want to be found at the moment. I took the route to the fountain. I sat on the rim of it. It was truly stupid...I'm stupid. I'm not special. A tear slipped from my eye. I wanted to cry, but why should I? I mean its not like he was mine in the first place. Happy birthday to me. I stayed in there for awhile. I herd talking and walking. I went and hid behind a bush. I looked through the leaves seeing Rosella, and Lukas. "I can't believe we'll be getting married" Rosella swooned. Rosella sat on the rim of the fountain, Lukas stood. he walked around. "I wanted to talk to you about that...' he said. "Hmmm?" "I can't marry you" Lukas said. Rosella got up and went to his face. "Why not?" she was not trying to be gentle. " Theres another girl..." he sighed. Rosella slapped him. "Who is she?!" Rosella yelled/asked. "She's a common girl...nothing much" Lukas said. Rosella started laughing. "How would Scanda (his mom, I made up the name, sorry) feel about that? I mean you falling for a serf and leaving the princess of (country) for her, a serf" I knew this would was how Rosella would deal with this, although I wonder who the serf is. "Rosella, you are a fine young women, but, you are not the one for me" Lukas said holding her hands, then he left. Rosella went back inside near tears. Lukas did not go back in, he left without a trace. His carriage was gone. The rumors had already spread. The party was over. ~~~~~~~~~next day. Rosella was angry. She was so angry that she had sentenced people to death. Even, Ike. I wanted to scream and yell at her. I just couldn't. I stood on the balcony next to her throne as she watched the prisoners line up to beheaded. Ike was last. I couldn't cry. I silent my emotions. The puny crimes were read then the head was cut off with an ax. Then it was Ike's turn. I frowned. "Ike Homesworth, your crimes against the kingdom is stealing from the kingdom itself" was all I could hear. 'Stong" I heard Ike say. The roar of people made it difficult to hear. The ax was raised then lowered on his neck. "Good bye, father" I whispered to myself. ~~~~~~ that evening. Rosella was found in her room crying. Villeta was in the room with her. She was just talking to her to make her feel better. Then Rosella got out of her bed. Her super attendant was there too. She walked up to him. Through her tears she said: "Kill every women in Denmark" she said in a low voice. My eyes widen. Why? The country of Denmark did nothing to us. Is that where the serf Lukas is in love with lives? I walked away from the room afraid. I went to go warn my friend, Ada, we lived fairly close so it won't take much time. Ada was a serf like most of the population. She told me once that she met the Duke of Sweden and he liked her. She served him dinner at her master's place. I felt since the Duke liked her maybe Lukas would too, since it is rumored he spends a lot of time in Denmark. I passed the boarder with no troubles since I took the forest way. I made my way to Ada's master's home. I ran inside. Ada was playing the piano to keep Master Mathias entertained. "Does the princess Rosella want anything again?" Mathias asked as Ada stopped the music. 'N-no" I panted. "She wants to kill every women in Denmark" I said. "WHAT!?" They both asked. "I speak the truth, they'll be attacking tonight, I want you to hide, Ada" I begged. "Is this the absolute truth you are speaking, Y/n" Mathias asked. "Yes, please" I begged as tears slipped out. "Ada, my next order is for you to hide in the forest, I'll pick you up to go to Norway after I warn the people" Mathias said. "Thank you master, and you Y/n" Ada said. I went back out side, seeing my horse drinking from Mathias' fountain. I got on the saddle and rode home. I felt like I was being watched. I gallop the way home. ~~~~~~~~ I got home and it was almost dinner time. I walked inside the castle. I notice the troops were getting ready. I walked up the stairs and I past Rosella. "Y/n, I want you to ask a favor from you" she said putting her hand on my shoulder. "What is it?" I asked. "I want you to kill the female servants of Mathias, I know his servants are quit close with any royal person. I found out that Mathias and Lukas are friends, so it must be his servants that Lukas loves" she said. No...either way I lose. If I don't do I betray the trust of my twin sister, if I do do it I betray the trust of Mathias. "Yes...milady" I bowed. I walked to my room to lay on my bed. I could lead Ada away and send her to Norway. It seemed safer. What if a solider sees? There was a knock at my door, it was Nikolai. "Come in" I said. Nikolai walked in. "I wanted to talk to you. I know you and the servants of Mathias are close. I know you don't want to hurt the princess or Mathias, I'll kill Ada for you. No one knows but me that you have this order" Nikolai said. "Nikolai..." I didn't know what to say. I'm basically saying yes its okay to kill my friend. What choice do I have? "Fine...just be gentle...I think I have an eternal sleep poison I can give you" I said. I went into my dresser and handed him the poison. " I don't want her to feel pain..." I said handing the bottle to him. "I understand" That night, I laid in my bed all sick. I couldn't sleep. I had to stay out of sight of Rosella. I wondered how Nikolai was doing and how he was doing. Ada...I... want you to get away. I decided to leave to go check how things were going. I went to the stable and went on my horse and rode. I was taking the way to go see Mathias' home. I then heard another horse galloping, so I got off trail. I got off my horse and put a branch in front of him. My horse was black, pure black so it would be hard to see. The horse men stopped. "Hello!" it was Lukas. What was he doing here, leave now. "I know someone is here. I have no money on me so robbing me won't help you." he said. Lukas you could still be held for ransom. I decided to show myself. His eyes widened when he knew who I was. "Y/n you have to get out of here, your army is attacking..." he then put two and two together. "Are you attacking Denmark?' he asked. "I was checking on a friend...nothing more" I said. "Why is Rosella attacking Denmark?!" he demanded shoving me against a tree. "I don't know...I'm guessing you're here to see the serf you love..." I said thinking of Ada. "What..? No, I was seeing Mathias" Lukas said letting go of me... "I know its wrong of me to ask...but who is the serf you like?" I asked. Lukas blushed. "Well um...ahh" he didn't know what to say. "You don't have to tell me. I understand" I said. Lukas took me by the shoulders. He crashed his lips against mine. It felt bad but good at the same time. Bad because he is my sister's sort of ex, good because it was enjoyable. We pulled apart. " I didn't want to be with Rosella everyday knowing the girl I loved is serving me" he said. "Well we only know each other for an hour or two. How do you know its love?" I asked in a teasing way. "You were the first not to suck up to me even knowing I was rich" he said putting his forehead on mine. "Lukas...it won't work out, I'm" am royal...just the people don't know that. I don't want to lie. "a servant, we're from different social classes" I said. Lukas had pain in his eyes. "Maybe in another life, we just could never get away with it." I said. "I do love you too though" "Then can this night be our one night together?" he asked. "No...(country) soldiers are here..we would be caught...I'm sorry Lukas." I walked away and got on my horse and rode off. I left Lukas, looking confused and broken. I got back to the castle as I saw soldiers were coming back, soaked in blood. I went to my room and went to sleep. ~~~~~months later. People were angered by the raised in tax. People were executed everyday. People grew depressed, suicides were common now. There were mini revolts people started, even my foster sister started a few. Nikolai would often worry I was not watching the executions, I just didn't want to see more death. It was too much. I didn't hear much from Lukas. Rosella was starting to get to confident with life. Felix was becoming depressed. After Ike died Villetta left and would visit. I found out Ada was a disciple of Villetta. Ada died. Prince Lukas didn't come in contact with the kingdom. Hope was dying. I stayed by Rosella's side, knowing it was the end of me. Today, was the day it would be the start of the ending. People were outside the kingdom gates. Servants were fleeing the castle. Mira came to me. "Listen Y/n, you must get out of here, live, this is a losing war for us." She said shaking me. " , you take care of the outside, I'll help the princess, okay?" I said. "Y/n please listen to me-" "Mira, trust me" I said. She started at me for a moment. "Fine" She left to go fight. I went upstairs to the top floor finding Rosella afraid. She was sitting in her chair watching the revolution from the window. I stood by her. "May I hold your hand?" she asked. I nodded and took her hand. She was nervous. I wanted this death cycle to end. I didn't want to see death anymore. I wanted to be with Rosella and Lukas in peace. "Are you truly afraid, Rosie?" I asked. Her eyes widen at her nick name. "Yes...I am" she said. I started to strip out of my clothes. "HEY WHAT ARE YOU DOING?!" she asked. "Changing, you should get out of your dress." I said taking off my dress. We switched clothes. I was in a red ball gown. She was in a maid dress. "How will they not notice the difference?" she asked. There was a vanity, I guided her to it. "I know you never looked at us in a mirror, but I am your twin sister-" "you mean, you are Y/n..and you stayed even to the sins I committed" she asked tearing up. "Yes because family does things for each other...also I was the serf, Lukas loved. I didn't know at the time. We only spent and hour together talking, he told me he was a land owner. I didn't know it was him" I told her "But use the secret passage way to get out of here, NOW" "What about you?" "I'm Princess Rosella, I order you to leave" I yelled. She sniffled and ran off. With that I smiled. I will no longer cry for those you will die. I heard people running and yelling. Then the door bust open and my foster sister Mimi ran in. She had a large sword and was in armor. She put the sword to my neck. I knew she was not going to kill me right then and there. The guards took me by the arms. "UNHAND ME NOW, I AM QUEEN ROSELLA!" I yelled and struggled. ~~~~~~~~~~~ I was put into the dungeon, locked in a cell. I was to be killed on Sunday at three o'clock. Today was Friday. I found out the kingdom of Norway sent troops over to help the people revolt. I just want Rosella to get far far away from here. I didn't want Lukas to see her. I heard foot steps. The door was unlock. Between the bars was me on one side and Lukas and the guard on the other "I'll leave you two alone" the guard said. After the guard left Lukas fell to his knees. "Y/n...why...why are you here?" he asked gripping the bars tightly. "I was doing my job" I said in a low voice. "WHAT COULD POSSIBLE BE YOUR JOB!?" it was the loudest I heard him ever speak. " Protecting the princess" I said. "I found out, you are the real princess, I made this war so you could be the next ruler" he said. I lowered my eyes lids. "That wouldn't be right, besides this is already in play" I said. "I mean to stop this cycle of blood, someone must die in order for it to happen. If Rosella lives people will want to kill her. I could never let that happen and have the burden of not saving my own kin on my shoulders would drive me insane." "I could have gotten you out of this hell...'Lukas sighed. "No we could have never pulled your stunt. I mean I was pronounce dead awhile ago, my living would betray the trust of the people. The war of all our feelings brought us to this." I said. "We could have never been together" 'I see...I'll see you Sunday at three o'clock" Lukas said leaving. ~~~~~~next day. My second visitor was Mimi. "I see you are not Princess Rosella" She stated. "..." "You are my foster sister, Y/n." she said looking down "Why would you pull a stunt like this?!" she asked. "I would do the same for you if was the same situation...I owe her" I told Mimi. "Y/n I could let you escape, we can go live-" "We can't we must stop this cycle of blood and hatred. With that I must die" I told her. Mimi's tears that I did not notice before stopped. "Alright then. I see you have no regrets in this plan. I shall now go, Daughter of Evil" Mimi said leaving. She stopped at the door then looked at me. "Mira died in battle." I will die. That is my fate. ~~~~~~~~~~ "Time to go Queen" I heard. My arms were tied behind my back. Two guards held me side by side holding my arms. I looked down trying to be ashamed of "my" sins. Really I knew I was going to die. As they walked me outside, I saw people gathered around the square excited to see my die. I was to be beheaded. Lukas stood in the center with Mimi. Lukas had a pain looked. I caused him this pain. Mimi looked angry, angry that old times died. I guess I shouldn't think bitterly in my end. I saw Felix screaming in the crowd that cheered. I saw Nikolai surprised. I placed my neck over the wooden thing. The bells struck three and memories went through my mind. There was one that would remind me of three o'clock. Its when I would give Rosella tea and snacks. I saw Rosella so close to me looking up at me with tears. "Oh its time for tea" I said just before the ax hit my neck It went black from there. 


End file.
